My Way
by Moonlight-6056
Summary: Goku’s final moments before death comes to claim him in his old age. -Shrugs- I actually wrote this when I was depressed so please Review and tell me what you think -nods-


**My Way**

**By moonlight-6056**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ/GT nor do I own the song My Way by Elvis Presley.

**Moonlight-6056:** Another song fic completed and posted! Although I actually find this one sad -shrugs- any who please read and let me know what you think.

**Froggy:** -Snorts- honestly woman, are you ever going to write a fic that isn't mushy or 'sad'?

**Sockey:** -Blinks- they actually make fics like that? Wow I never knew! Oh well on with the story!

* * *

Goku's POV

I can feel another cough racking my now frail body as I look around my private hospital room, there is no one else in here except my slightly shorter mate. His flame like hair cast in a soft almost glowing silver, instead of its once fathomless black. As a small almost snore escapes his sleeping form, while I watch, it must be uncomfortable on that small chair. Where he had been watching over me since I first came here. Not that he will have to do that for much longer, no I can sense that the end is near, and yet I go almost completely happy.

_And now the end is near  
So I face the final curtain  
My friend, I'll say it clear  
I'll state my case of which I'm certain_

I know that I have lived my life the way that I wanted, and I have traveled so many different roads, my family and friends there almost every step of the way, as I fought so many enemies… some becoming my greatest allies, and one a very great treasure to me.

_I've lived a life that's full  
I've traveled each and every highway  
And more, much more than this  
I did it my way_

Of course I have had a few regrets, I doubt there would be any creatures that could say they did not. But they are few and far in-between. I did what I had to do, for instance staying dead after cell and leaving my small son to fend for himself and his mother… even if now it seems like a foolish idea.

_Regrets, I've had a few  
But then again, too few to mention  
I did what I had to do  
And saw it through without exception_

However I stuck with each and every course and planned it through as best I could, although life has a way of getting you when you least expect it, at least I can say I planned as much as I could and did it my way.

_I planned each charted course  
Each careful step along the byway  
Oh, and more, much more than this  
I did it my way  
_

Even if at times I did take more than I could handle, some of the fights becoming too much and I felt as if I could just give in, a hopelessness surrounding me. But even then thoughts of my friends and family kept me going strong. I stood against the threats my small amount of pride helping to keep me strong, along with the love I held for each creature I have ever befriended. Some much more than others.

_Yes, there were times, I'm sure you know  
When I bit off more than I could chew  
But through it all when there was doubt  
I ate it up and spit it out  
I faced it all and I stood tall  
And did it my way_

I had my fair share of loses, as I watched my friends grow old before my eyes, while I stayed almost flawlessly young. It was only in these last few years that I have been showing any true signs of aging, and felt my heart weakening, a side effect of the heart virus that I once contracted. Odd I can almost feel a slight tear running down my face as memories swarm me.

_I've loved, I've laughed and cried  
I've had my fails, my share of losing  
And now as tears subside  
I find it all so amusing_

I can almost feel a laugh bubbling up inside me, oh yes my hardest 'battle' was finally finding the courage to truly just blurt out to my mate, Vegeta what I truly felt for him and awaiting a blow to finish me off. As I surely thought would happen. But no I had my feelings returned… rather odd how much time we lost due to indecision…

_To think I did all that  
And may I say, not in a shy way  
Oh, no, no not me  
I did it my way_

Another cough racks my body this one more violent and I can almost feel a pain building in my chest as I catch his usually cold eyes, which now hold a small amount of warmth and concern. We both know that I won't last much longer. But I still have my faith and courage I will wait for him on snake way, and if they try to separate us, we will destroy both heaven and HFIL. For what would be the point if I did not stand up for what I truly believe in? My heart, my curse, the other half of my soul, something that my words cannot even come close to revealing.

_For what is a man, what has he got  
If not himself, then he has not  
To say the words he truly feels  
And not the words he would reveal_

Another cough as I hear the small monitor start to go hay wire alerting the nurses and doctors that my heart is failing, finally giving up after all these years, this is one battle I cannot win. Although the noise is annoying, and obviously my mate thinks the same, as he slowly lifts his hand, and blasts the 'damn contraption' to HFIL. Even in my final hour the grace with which he moves astounds me, you think it would have dimmed with age but no; his movements only seem to become more precise.

_The record shows I took the blows  
And did it my way_

I can feel my heart starting to give out as my vision is slowly fading to blackness as Vegeta take my hand, his eyes slightly moist with tears that I doubt he will allow himself to shed, no matter what the challenge, my mate always keeps strict control of his emotions. "Goodbye love" he tells me and it almost feels like a physical blow.

_  
The record shows I took the blows_

"See you later Geta" I manage to cough out, my eyes closing despite my best efforts to keep them open and watch my mate. I am going to miss him, but we will be together soon enough, and I will await him on Snake Way. In death as I did in life I will do everything my way…

_And did it my way

* * *

_

**Moonlight-6056:** -Sighs- I am never writing a fic like this again! It's too depressing! -walks off sniffling-

**Froggy:** Gah! I can even believe I read that… mushy piece of writing! I must be ill -storms off-

**Sockey:** Well I thought it was sweet! Leave a review and let us all know what you think -skips off to get some food-


End file.
